It's all about the violence
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Conocerlo a él fue el significado de todo lo que hicistes después, fue tener un objetivo. Te gusta la idea de servir a algo. Squalo!centric. Muy leve XS


Este es otro fic que llevaba mucho tiempo allí. Y creo que es el título más cutre que he puesto alguna vez XDD.

Esto debería ser XS. Más o menos, es XS. Segunda persona, Squalo!Centric

It's all about the violence

Realmente, no fue un beso.

Cuando lo recuerdes, si es que lo recuerdas, pensarás primero en otras cosas. Tus pensamientos siempre siguen una línea recta cuando vuelven al pasado, dejando pasar como una película acelerada tu infancia y tu crianza en medio de la mafia, tus ambiciones, y tu corroída personalidad para concentrarse en ese momento. Después de todo, ¿por qué no lo harías?

Conocerlo a él fue el significado de todo lo que hiciste después, fue tener un objetivo. Te gusta, esa idea. Servir a algo. Es una romántica idea. Darle significado a la vida, sea cuál sea ése. Cuando cuentes la historia, las pocas veces que lo hagas, dirás lo mismo siempre. Que fuiste atraído por su ira. Su determinación, aquella que decidiste seguir. Pero no es tanto como eso. Los animales tienden a reconocer el peligro, y tú reconociste el peligro en él. Y como el adolescente pagado de sí mismo que eras, te acercaste a provocar a la bestia, a ver si podías comparar tus colmillos con los suyos. Nunca contarás que le gritaste en la cara, al engreído hijo de Vongola, mientras sentías que la amargura que provenía de él se colaba en tus huesos. Ni el golpe que siguió después, por tener la insolencia de acercarte. Trastabillaste, casi te caes y tuviste que reprimir el impulso de sobarte la frente, allí dónde su cabeza había impactado con la tuya. No lo hiciste para no quedar en ridículo. Y él te dijo que te perdieras, como la pequeña basura que eras, quedaste borrado de su mente apenas Cavallone te apartó de su camino. Pero tú no lo olvidaste. Tienes sentidos primitivos, admiras a aquellos más fuertes que tú. Él lo era. Él. Y tú. Y esa violencia, casi como la tuya.

Violencia. No piensas en eso.

Pero eres violencia. Te dan un golpe y regresarás tres, apenas que te mantengan en el piso con un pie sobre el cuello.

Lo seguiste, aunque él no te prestó atención. Le hablabas, aunque él no respondía. Y cuando habló, sólo dijo que tomaría Vongola para sí. Tú dijiste que eso estaba bien, tú tomarías Varia, y pensaste en el equipo formidable que serían; lejos de la amabilidad de ese viejo soso que era el Noveno para ti. No, Vongola merecía otras manos, pensabas. Las suyas, las tuyas. Pero, antes; con ese torcido sentido de romance tuyo, le hiciste una promesa. Que te convertirías en el mejor espadachín del mundo. Que le ayudarías a cumplir sus objetivos. Y como esas promesas necesitan un recuerdo visible y tangible de ellas, dijiste que no te cortarías el cabello hasta cumplirlas. Él dijo que podías hacer lo que quisieras, pero dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

Tal vez, eran amigos. Tal vez, sólo eras un medio para sus fines. Da igual, de ser así. Él también era un medio para ti. Oh, la violencia. Él permitía que la desataras. Él la aceptaba, era todo lo que quería. Más motivos para su ira.

Pero estábamos hablando del beso. Decía, no fue realmente un beso. No lo recuerdas demasiado. A veces, cuando las cosas en Varia se calman y el jefe deja de tirar cosas a tu cabeza, puede que un destello se cuele. No significa nada. Chocaron, un día. Quién sabe porqué. Tú, que ya no le cuestionabas, decidiste decir que aún no estaban listos para derrocar al Noveno. Él te golpeó. Y le regresaste los golpes. Querías hacerle entender que lo hacías por su bienestar. Pero terminaron esa pelea rápido y él dijo que podías irte. Lo haría contigo o sin ti. _Hice una promesa_, replicaste, _no me iré hasta que la cumpla. _Y él te sostuvo de las solapas de la camiseta. Esperabas otro golpe. Pero él se acercó y te mordió el labio, casi con suavidad, antes de apretar y sacarte un poco de sangre. ¿Ves? Ni siquiera fue un beso. Gritaste, pidiendo explicaciones, claro está. Y le mordiste de vuelta. Sólo que un poco más suave, lamiendo a la vez. Tal vez porque a pesar de los golpes, no podías considerar realmente el hacerle daño. Y eso fue todo. Todo se fue a la mierda, descubriste la verdad, la razón de su ira. Y viste como lo congelaban, escondido. Sin poder hacer nada más que mirar. Un ayudante patético.

Es todo, es toda su historia. Pasaron ocho años, en los que tu cabello no dejó de crecer, y tú no dejaste de esperar. ¿Pero, por qué? No es un líder agradable. Por lo menos, te consuela saber que no eras sólo tú. Levi y Lussuria esperaban contigo. Y Varia estaba cambiando. Cuando despertó, él estaba peor. Su determinación y su rabia. Tomó Varia, pero no te importó mucho. Sabías que, de una u otra forma, debías estar un escalón por debajo, así lo habías decidido. Y tener Varia ya no era tan importante como ayudarle a él.

Oh, claro, hubo otro beso. Cuando regresó, la primera noche. Dio un tirón a tu cabello, que te llevó hacia atrás. Como si apreciera el largo, él sonrió. Y este beso, bueno, no puedo decir que fuera peor. Sólo que fue más un choque. Algo de lengua, pero demasiados dientes, y en fin, nada que significara nada, ¿verdad?

Las cosas pasaron, es todo. Tsuna, y el Noveno y perder otra vez. Lo odias, él asunto de perder. También odias las cosas que se estrellan en tu cabeza, pero él jamás ha sido amable.

A veces piensas que todo eso es sólo una mala broma. Parte de su vida no tiene sentido. Él nunca tendrá lo que quiere, tú nunca cumplirás tu promesa. Crees, sinceramente, que no son más que excusas. Él no lo admitirá. Pero tú sabes, ahora ya lo sabes, que no podría haber dirigido Vongola. Oh, no. No es un diplomático. No es un líder. Sólo lo es para ustedes, porque están cortados por la misma tijera. Es de todo lo que se trata. Vongola o la mafia, y si no lo tuvieran, serían alguna clase de psicóptas en algún manicomio, tendrían arranques de furia, probablemente viviendo sin sentirse bien, en ningún lugar, perseguidos por la policía, tratados como locos.

Varia. Ustedes. Tú y él. Es todo sobre la violencia.


End file.
